


Mean

by Zrhueiaodhoia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, BDSM, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, Dirty Talk, Dom Kara, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor Slays, Lena Luthor is Queen, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Strap-Ons, and, heavy dom/sub, lots of, loving bdsm, sub lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrhueiaodhoia/pseuds/Zrhueiaodhoia
Summary: ”Come over to my place once you’re free of your jobs? I need you to be a little mean to me tonight.Lena smiled as she thought about her lovely alien. The reply came almost instantly...”OR:One night Kara’s hand slips and they get new ideas. Lena Luthor has a high-stress job and she needs stress relief on the weekend with her girlfried.





	Mean

**Author's Note:**

> This got totally out of control. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> I’m just going to go wash by brain now bye!
> 
> ___________________________________________

Lena was rocking on top of Kara, riding her fingers and moaning heavily into her neck as her hips swayed back and forth quite aggressively. Kara felt the slippery sheen of sweat that covered Lena’s body as she smoothed her hand along her thigh, up to the juncture of her hip. The heat of the summer day had remained in the rooms of Kara’s non-air-conditioned apartment. Since the air outside had cooled somewhat for the nigh, the bedroom windows had steamed up from the lingering heat that only rose in volumes from their bodies.

 

Kara held onto wet hips as Lena whimpered helplessly into the skin of her neck and kept pumping her core onto Kara’s fingers, sliding in deep with every desperate thrust. Lena had pressed her face into the crook of Kara’s neck and shoulder as she exerted herself. Her hand held onto Kara’s hair for dear life as the other sought support on the mattress.

 

Kara travelled her hand to press onto Lena’s lower back as she encouraged Lena’s movements. They had kept this up for a while now. It started slow, but once Kara had slipped in a third finger, Lena had started to grind herself against Kara’s hand with ferocious abandon. Lena was out of breath and sweaty and Kara loved the feeling of Lena’s slippery body sliding on top of her and hearing the desperate panting from her lips. Kara was breathing heavily too, not out of exertion, but from the sheer arousal she felt from her girlfriend so lost in her wanton thrusting on top of her. Her thick thighs were spread wide over Kara’s own, as she opened up to take her fingers.

 

Kara kissed Lena’s shoulder and her forehead lightly and curled her fingers as Lena rocked. Kara murmured softly at her girlfriend as she kept sliding on her fingers. Kara’s palm rubbed against Lena’s clit and it made her whine pathetically.

 

”C’mon baby, take it. Take what you need” Kara panted into her ear. Lena just whined all the more and kept pumping her hips.

 

Lena’s breathing started to finally become erratic and her hips started to shake as Kara kept curling her fingers inside her. Kara slid her free hand along Lena’s slippery skin onto her butt and followed Lena’s movement, helping her push her pelvis further onto Kara’s fingers with every thrust. ”Lena, baby... are you gonna come?” Kara husked down into her ear. Lena had her face still firmly pressed into the crook of Kara’s neck and she only moaned and whimpered in response.

 

Lena’s moan turned into a wail and a shudder as Kara’s hand on her butt slipped and she accidentally slid her fingers right between her cheeks. ”Oh- babe sorr—” her apology was cut off as Lena drew a sharp breath through her teeth and moaned as her hips stuttered madly against Kara’s fingers. ”Fuck! yeah.. that’s so good.. baby don’t stop!” Lena incoherently moaned with a shaky voice.

 

Kara knew Lena was on the edge and her desperate shaky wailing was making Kara mad and she just wanted to feel Lena come all over her, so she kept sliding her other hand in between Lena’s butt cheeks and followed her stuttering thrusts, pressing Lena’s hips down. When Kara stroked her sweat slick hand along Lena’s tight brim and rubbed gently, she felt Lena clench hard and fast around her fingers. Lena sobbed and moaned out stuttering breaths as she helplessly shook on top of Kara, her tired body succumbing to the sharp jolts that shocked through her.

 

”Fuck!. Fuck Kara I... ah-” Her hopeless attempt at words was cut off by another shocking wave going through her body, and she cried a muffled yelp into Kara’s neck. It was almost as if Lena was embarrassed at how hard she was orgasming with her girlfriend’s fingers buried in her clenching cunt with another hand gently stroking in between her ass cheeks, guiding her through what seemed to be quite a shattering climax.

 

The absurdity of her girlfriend trying to explain herself while she was still caught in the middle of a violent orgasm made Kara’s heart suddenly burst with affection at the pleasure and the silliness of it. ”It’s okay.. it’s okay love, I’m here, just let go. I love it, just come my fingers baby”

 

Her words made Lena sob as she let herself convulse, her hips shaking and stuttering against Kara’s hands that were stroking her on all sides. Kara felt liquid sliding down her wrist as Lena clenched in what seemed were endless shockwaves. ”That’s it baby, you’re okay... you’re okay love.” Kara kept murmuring and held Lena down onto her fingers firmly while the shocks started to finally fade.

 

Lena just breathed against Kara’s skin as her weight completely collapsed on her. She still held her hand tightly in Kara’s hair, the other now gently placed along the side of Kara’s ribs.

 

Kara took her hand away from Lena’s butt and slowly withdrew her fingers from her soaked pussy. She trailed her arms around Lena’s back and held her tightly as she continued to breathe into her neck, her breaths now calming down. Kara kissed her temple with a lingering press of her lips. Her hand was still covered in Lena’s come.

 

Kara just tangled their legs together and held onto Lena tightly. She didn’t know if Lena wanted her to say something of if she was content with the silence that mixed with the sound of their breathing.

 

Finally Kara felt Lena moving herself slightly to rest against her side, she still held on tightly and Kara angled herself so that they were facing each-other, their chests pressed close to each-other and legs tangled in an unsolvable knot.

 

”Hey..” Kara said sweetly and searched Lena’s gaze with her eyes. Lena looked up from where her head was still resting close to Kara’s neck. ”Hey..” she said in a small voice, that was gruff and foggy. A spaced-out smile graced her lips.

 

Kara was unsure if Lena wanted to talk about anything, if maybe there was something that had embarrassed her. Kara thought that Lena’s reaction to the slip of her hand had been incredibly exciting, but she was concerned if maybe Lena felt a little overwhelmed.

 

”Was that okay?” Kara asked. Lena smiled with her eyes closed and whispered: ”yeah.. that was okay” She sighed contentedly looking at Kara. She rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and draped her hand over her waist, pulling herself closer to Kara’s side. ”That was one of most intense orgasms I’ve ever had.” She said, completely spent.

 

”Oh yeah?” Kara smiled in a dopey way, looking down at Lena. ”So you liked the.. uhm..” Lena chuckled at her dorky girlfriend. ”What?” Lena laughed, teasingly. ”The.. well the butt stuff?” Kara babbled out with equal parts awkwardness and excitement. Lena pushed her face into Kara’s shoulder and blushed slightly while trying to suppress a faint smile. ”Yeah, I liked it.. I like it.” She said.

 

Kara hugged her arms around Lena and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. ”So, maybe I could touch you like that again sometime..?” She asked. ”I really liked it too.” She continued, with a slight shyness in her voice.

 

”Yeah, I’d like that darling.” Lena said casually, as she slowly stroked her fingers along Kara’s chest, trailing a feather-light touch along her breast, over a hard nipple.

 

Kara let out a huff of breath as Lena kept trailing her fingers along her breast and kissed her shoulder, flicking her tongue on Kara’s hot skin. Kara was still feeling obscenely turned on from witnessing the apocalyptic orgasm that erupted from her girlfriend just a few moments ago. But Kara was always such a chivalrous top that she didn’t want to assume that Lena had any strength left to get her off, especially after Kara had taken such straining care of her. She did feel quite responsible for the exhaustion, evident in the way Lena’s body was heavily resting on her.

 

Kara knew humans needed rest. But she was soaking wet and when Lena kept kissing her chest and sliding her hand down along her ribs, she couldn’t help but buck her hips up slightly.

 

”I didn’t forget you dear..” Lena husked against Kara’s breasts as she kept kissing her with increasing pace.

 

”Lena I know you’re tired baby—” the words were taken over by her hard whimper as Lena’s mouth enveloped her breast and her tongue softly flicked over her nipple. Lena let go of her breast with a pop and trailed kisses down Kara’s abdomen. ”Shh.. babe, I want it..” She mumbled against Kara’s abs.

 

Lena kissed along Kara’s hip bones and continued further down, urging her to spread her legs by pressing light kisses on her inner thighs. Kara was breathing heavily and squirming under Lena’s attention. ”You’re really worked up aren’t you” Lena chuckled and went straight on to kiss Kara’s center, enjoying the feeling of Kara’s soft blonde curls, glistening wet against her lips.

 

Kara answered with a high pitched moan as Lena licked up through her labia, spreading her open with her tongue. Lena grabbed Kara’s thighs and urged her to lift them up over her shoulders. She flicked her tongue strongly onto Kara’s throbbing clit and swirled her sweetness around in tight circles. Kara was already huffing and whimpering with short stuttering breaths and Lena felt her muscles clench as she dipped her tongue to her entrance to gather her arousal.

 

Lena was greedy. Kara tasted so good and she was dripping wet right now and Lena just had to push her tongue into her, before returning to lick her clit. Lena had always wondered if it was a Kryptonian thing or just Kara. She tasted tangy but sweet, like strawberry syrup. It was quite special and now Lena got to enjoy a hefty amount of it, seeing as Kara had apparently worked herself up into quite a messy state. Kara’s hips were trembling and her heels were digging into Lena’s back. Lena huffed her hot breath against Kara’s pussy and when she felt Kara clench and twitch, she moaned against her and very gently sucked her sweet clit into her mouth.

Kara had flung her arms up above her head to grasp the scattered pillows that were thrown out all over near the headboard. None of them had remained under Kara’s head now that she trashed under Lena’s mouth. ”Kara arched her back and let out an uncharacteristic, whimpering sob as she came in Lena’s mouth. Lena held onto her thighs and licked hard against Kara’s trembling core, lapping up all the beautiful wetness, listening as Kara’s breath came out in repetitive moans.

 

Kara’s leg flopped onto the bed from where it had been digging into Lena’s back while she was orgasming into her mouth. The other leg remained resting now heavily slumped over Lena’s shoulder. Lena licked tentatively over Kara’s folds with long strokes, cleaning her up and enjoying the weak aftershocks that made small quiet sobs escape Kara’s lips, while she breathed above Lena.

 

Once she was done, Lena pulled herself up to rest on top of her sweet alien. She laid her head on Kara’s chest and loved the sound of Kara’s heart pumping strongly inside of her. Kara tried to calm her breathing down and flopped her arms back around Lena and held her tight. Lena propped her elbows up onto Kara’s chest and leaned her chin against her palm.

 

”You know you taste like strawberries, right? Is that a Kryptonian thing..? Do all Kryptonian’s taste like that?”

 

It certainly wasn’t the first time Lena had gone down on Kara and she had noticed it before too, but now Lena’s curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had to let out a stream of questions.

 

”What?” Kara lifted her head up from the mess of sheets, crumpled around the headboard. She looked at Lena with a delirious expression. ”What.. how would I even know that? Strawberries.. what?” She huffed with a dopey confusion playing on her face.

 

”Oh right, yeah.. I suppose you wouldn’t..” Lena smiled. Kara’s face was stuck in a wide-eyed expression like she was worried. ”You taste really good Kara.” Lena hurried to explain. She was overcome by a desire to assure her girlfriend that she throughly enjoyed her. Perhaps it was unnecessary but Lena was a scientist at heart, so..

 

”Here let me just..” Lena swiftly trailed her hand down in-between Kara’s legs and dipped two fingers into her with a quick movement that caught Kara off guard. ”Babe ah—” Kara couldn’t help but moan. She inhaled sharply as Lena’s fingers pushed into her sensitive walls.

 

Lena stroked and curled her fingers a few times before pulling out again. Kara groaned and flopped her head back down onto the mattress in a conflicted frustration. She was spent and sated, but she still missed Lena’s fingers as they retreated as swiftly as they had entered.

 

Lena had an intense look on her face as she stared into her blue eyes and brought her fingers up to Kara’s lips. Kara felt her own wetness lightly trace along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let Lena slide her coated fingers in. Kara licked her tongue along the length of Lena’s fingers and stared back just as intently. Lena’s breath hitched and her pupils dilated at the feeling of Kara sucking her own juices off her fingers.

 

When Lena finally popped her fingers out from Kara’s eager mouth, Kara had a challenging smirk on her face. ”Yeah I guess that’s kinda like strawberries.” She said with an amused voice. Kara took a hold of the back of Lena’s neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.

 

After a while they had to break the kiss to come up for air. ”Babe we need to sleep, and we need a shower.” Kara groaned tiredly with a laugh. ”Yeah, I know”. Lena leaned her forehead on Kara’s and chuckled with her

 

 

_____________

 

 

 

The deliberation for a tedious acquisition had dragged on for hours already on a Friday afternoon and after a long week, Lena was feeling particularly frustrated. After negotiating the terms, the sellers invited Lena to share a celebratory scotch at a highly upscale bar uptown, near L-corp’s HQ. The negotiation team consisted of two pompous businessmen with identical hairdos and an all around tiresome air of that insufferable entitlement that came with being a middle aged white man. The business bunch also included a prim looking, quietly reserved woman who kept ogling Lena with wide-eyed wonder all throughout the negotiations. She was an attorney fresh out of Harvard.

 

Lena was wearing a crisp, light grey, three-piece suit and heels that defied all decency. Her white dress shirt was tightly buttoned up and gave nothing away as it proudly incased Lena’s long neck. Her hair was up in a severe bun and her dark lipstick clearly aimed to kill. She had been feeling tense all week, from back to back negotiations with shareholders and maddening strategy meetings with L-corp’s PR-team. So she had dressed up in her most no-bullshit look today, because she knew she needed the extra panache. Gosh, she really wanted to take the edge off this weekend. As soon as this preposterous drinks nonsense was done, she would text Kara to make plans.

 

’Well at least they have excellent scotch at this place.’ Lena thought to herself as the two obnoxious men sat down into plump armchairs in a corner of the high-end bar. Lena remained stoic as she sat down and observed the two men who both had an overinflated sense of importance. Lena continued her wandering thoughts: ”I hope Kara doesn’t have too many kittens stuck in trees to save this evening.” Lena wanted the work week to finally come to a close, but these tedious social appearances were unfortunately an integral part of big-money business. Fortunately Lena was a master at masking her restlessness.

 

Lena sipped her scotch idly and only half listened to the two men heartily discussing and riffing about current affairs with a perpetual ”where is the world coming to these days”- attitude, like old men always did. The young attorney sipped at her wine quietly, sitting properly with her back straight and her ankles neatly crossed. The young woman stole adoring glances at Lena, who made a point of taking up as much space as she could. She lounged in her armchair in a confident recline, legs crossed loosely, the heels of her Louboutins looking downright dangerous. Her arm was nonchalantly flung over the armrest, an insane Rolex shining casually on her wrist. She twirled her whiskey in the other hand menacingly.

 

She always had to be hard, unyielding and in control at her job. That’s how she wiped the table with all her competitors and kept her company up, high above the rest. That’s why, when she was at home with Kara, she loved to sometimes relinquish her control entirely and let Kara take her and dominate her completely. If only the big wigs in corporate business knew how a mild mannered, pastel-wearing blonde reporter regularly reduced Lena Luthor into a needy mess.

 

At some point the discussion turned to alien amnesty and of course the two men had to bring up their opinions on the matter. ”I do think it is a bit worrying how all these aliens keep coming here with their weird abilities and taking jobs out of the hands of the honest American working man.” The other man scoffed

 

”Yes and it’s just unnatural, how some of them have all this weird stuff going on. Like blue skin and horns coming out of God knows where. It’s just strange if you ask me.” Replied the other with a voice that sought cheap validation for his insecurity and prejudice. He continued, with a disgusting lilt of humor in his voice: ”I suppose some of them are quite attractive though, like that Supergirl. I wouldn’t mind peeking under that skirt if you know what I mean.” He laughed obnoxiously his drink sloshing around.

 

Lena narrowed her eyes and was snapped out of her thoughts with a bubbling indignation growing inside. She did not show her annoyance on her face. Instead she glared at the man and smirked in her best impersonation of a villainous Luthor.

 

The foolish man kept on going, apparently puffed up by his own jeering. ”But still it’s quite a risk, those normal looking ones too you know..” he gestured with his drink as if he was making some important point. ”You never know what kinds of freaky tentacles they are hiding under there!” He laughed a robust whomping laugh and Lena grimaced at the embarrassing display of tactlessness. Furthermore she did feel a steady rise of righteous anger at the tired sexism and body shaming that the fool kept spewing. The other man nodded with slightly more reserve ”yes, quite so.”

 

The young woman sitting quietly looked uncomfortable at the way the men were talking. She was looking down into her wine and fumbling with the stem of the glass, with a pained expression on her face.

 

”Wouldn’t you agree, Ms. Luthor?” The other man harped on. Lena looked him straight in the face with a scolding smile and said: ”Well, Mr. Smith I must disagree on that. See, I myself enjoy a good tentacle every now and then.” She held his gaze with harrowing serenity and took a slow sip of her drink. The men stared dumbly at her, lost for words. The young attorney burst into relieved laughter at this point and Lena smiled warmly at her.

 

A young waiter approached their party then. He came to a stop next to Lena’s chair, clutching a tray to his side timidly. He spoke to no-one in particular: ”W-would you like to order another round of drinks?” Lena propped her elbow onto her armrest and held up a black card in between her middle and index finger. Her smug gaze still scorched the two dumbstruck men as she said: ”Just the check please.”

 

 

 

When Lena arrived back to her office later, she quickly logged her notes about the acquisition into her assessment folder and approved the last few reports from R&D. Then she shut her laptop and pulled out her phone and wrote Kara a text.

 

L: Come over to my place once you’re free of your jobs? I need you to be a little mean to me tonight.

 

Lena smiled as she thought about her lovely alien. The reply came almost instantly.

 

K: Yes dear... But should I bring pizza too?? 💕🍕🍕👅😽👽

 

 

________

 

 

 

Kara used her own key as she made her way into Lena’s penthouse. She was carrying a mountain of pizza. She had come straight from work at Catco, so she was wearing her glasses and a baby blue dress-shirt, with page khakis and a brown leather belt. 

 

”Hey baby! I brought all this pizza. We can have it before of after, however you want. I just know I’m going to need the extra calories, if I’m gonna be mean to yo-” She had placed the boxes down on the island in the open-concept kitchen and glanced over to the couch where Lena was sitting. Kara’s pizza talk was cut off as she saw her beautiful girlfriend. Lena looked intense and not in the mood for pizza at all.

 

”After.. Ok?” Lena said and subtly lifted a sharp eyebrow and tilted her chin down slightly to make her point. Her elbow was up on the back of the couch and she leaned the side of her head on her palm. She looked completely calm and yet somehow inexplicably expectant. There was a newspaper and a half empty glass of ice water on the coffee table.

 

Kara noticed that Lena had worn one her three piece suits that day. She shamelessly trailed her eyes all over her and started to walk towards her. ”Well, you look very handsome.” Kara said adoringly. She eyed the taut collar of Lena’s shirt. It was a perfect fit, tailor made of course. The shirt was so austere it almost looked like it choked her slender neck. Kara’s eyes travelled up to catch the glimmer of a silver cufflink shining near Lena’s elegant wrist. ”Wow, Lena you look... just amazing” She repeated herself, bleary eyed.

 

Lena chuckled and closed her eyes, flashing Kara a brief toothy grin. ”You’re not so bad yourself.” she smiled back at her.

 

Kara walked over to the cough and placed her hands on the the lapels of Lena’s jacket. ”So...” she mused and tugged Lena towards her. Lena got up and let herself be pulled flush against Kara. ”How mean do you want me to be?” Kara asked with a mischievous smile.

 

”Very.” Lena husked, bringing her lips to hover inches away from Kara’s. ”It’s been a tough week.” She continued and placed a quick, sweet kiss on Kara’s cheek as her hands came up to hug Kara’s lower back. ”Uh huh..” Kara murmured and captured Lena’s lips into a slow kiss. ”Right now?” Kara asked as they pulled apart from the kiss after a while.

”Yeah, right now.” Lena said firmly against Kara’s lingering lips. Kara trailed her hand up to the pins that were holding Lena’s hair up and released them. Kara brushed her fingers gently into Lena’s hair, easing it open from it’s confinement.

 

Can you wait like five minutes? I want to take this gorgeous suit off of you first. I wouldn’t want it to get crumpled or anything. I really want to see you wear it again.” Kara said sincerely as she stroked Lena’s hair down onto her shoulders. ”Yeah of course Kara.” Lena said with an easy smile on her face.

 

”C’mon then.” Kara said and led Lena into the upstairs bedroom. Once there, Kara gently slid her palms along Lena’s shoulders underneath her jacket. The jacket slid off with Kara’s steady hands and she draped it carefully across the back of a chair by a large dresser. Next Kara took Lena’s hand and began to undo her cufflinks and removed her watch, she placed them into a small bowl that was on top of the same dressed. Kara returned to Lena and reached her hands onto the buttons of her shirt. Kara leaned in and kissed Lena softly as she started to undo the buttons.

 

Lena returned the kiss with a content sigh. This extremely gentle and loving energy that Kara was displaying right now only made Lena anticipate the dominant and hard character that Kara hid so well under all that pastel. Lena was getting worked up by the mere thought of that contrast.

 

Once Kara had already stripped Lena’s shirt off, revealing a delicious black lacy bra, she moved onto unbutton Lena’s trousers and slid them off her smooth thighs. Kara smiled widely as she discovered that Lena had been wearing a full garter belt getup underneath her pristine suit. Kara ogled her girlfriend and trailed her hands along the edge of the lacy stockings and the straps holding them up on Lena’s thighs. ”Oh baby, you’re so beautiful... I really appreciate this!” She murmured to Lena and leaned in to kiss her. It was urgent. Kara slipped her tongue into Lena’s mouth to try and prove her point.

 

Lena’s breathing became slightly heavier and she sighed and tilted her head up as Kara started to trail kisses along her neck. ”Daddy.. I had a really tough week.” She reminded her. Kara snapped out of however deep she was getting lost in trailing kisses along Lena’s neck and cleavage.

 

”Oh right. Yes.” She looked into Lena’s eyes. ”Tell me your safeword Lena?” Kara said. Of course Kara knew what Lena’s safeword was, but she always wanted Lena to repeat it to her, so that everything felt comfortable. ”My safeword is Kale” Lena said in a steady voice.

 

”Good.” Kara said and suddenly there was a hefty amount of authority in her demeanor. ”Get on the bed, on all fours. Face away from me.” Kara commanded, looking directly into Lena’s eyes with a steely gaze.

 

Lena did what she was told. She placed herself on all fours on her king-size bed. She felt exposed. She felt a strange mix of shame and excitement and she couldn’t help but arch her back as she felt Kara’s gaze roaming over her body, even though she couldn’t really see her watching. She was already getting embarrassingly wet from the simplest directions Kara had given her.

 

”Wow baby, that looks really good.” Kara’s voice was coming closer, she was probably standing by the edge of the bed now. ”I bet you’re wet for me already?” She spoke with a hard, steady voice. Lena felt electric at hearing Kara speak to her and not being able to see her. She was not allowed to look.

 

”Are you wet for me baby girl? Answer me.” Lena shuddered and nodded, swallowing. ”Yes.. Yes Daddy I’m wet for you. I’m so wet.” She panted slightly as she tried to keep herself together.

 

”Oh really.. you’re really desperate for it aren’t you? I think I’ll fuck you with the big one tonight.” Kara spoke with an arrogant scoff. ”Are you gonna be able to handle that?”

”Fuck! Yes Daddy, I can take it. Please!” Lena was loosing it, she was tumbling down into her needy role and she felt her pussy throb and ache when she heard Kara speak to her with such disdain.

 

”Can you?” Kara mused... ”I think I’m going to need you to prove it..” Kara walked over to the side of the bed where she knew she was in Lena’s line of sight. ”Color?” Kara asked in a neutral tone. ”Green!” Lena replied instantly.

 

Kara returned to stand at the foot of the bed where Lena couldn’t see her. Kara was getting really worked up herself from looking at Lena’s body incased in lacy straps, her ass swaying desperately, as much as she dared, while she tried to relieve the needy ache between her legs.

”Touch yourself. Stay on your knees.” Kara commanded, back in her dominant voice.

 

”Lena let out a shuddering breath and slipped her right hand past the waistband of her panties. She slid her fingers through her folds and found herself soaking wet. Her fingers slipped clumsily all over her clit as she tried to regain some control over her shaky hand.

 

”Slowly!” Kara snapped and Lena whimpered and steadied her fingers and stroked up and down in a slower pace. ”Is this okay Daddy?” She asked.

 

”Slower baby.” Kara said in a throaty voice with a slight breathlessness to it. Lena felt a flicker of smug pride flare up in her chest at hearing the affect in Kara’s voice.

 

Lena forced herself to slow down further into a torturing slow pace. And she whined and squeezed her eyes shut at the frustration and the arousal all swirling in her body.

 

”That’s it. Good girl!” Kara praised and Lena shuddered. ”Please Daddy, please can a go a little faster?” Lena begged. ”No baby. You do what I say.” Kara said in a matter-of-fact tone. Lena sighed and sobbed as she kept stroking her fingers through her slit slowly, making herself crazy.

 

”What was that?” Kara demanded, referring to Lena’s frustrated sobs.

 

”I’m sorry Daddy” Lena whimpered in a stutter. The arm she had supported herself on started to shake slightly as Lena just kept up the dammed slow strokes.

 

”I wanna know how wet you are right now baby.” Kara said after a while of looking at Lena struggle with slowly touching herself. ”I’m so wet, I’m soaked Daddy. Please I’m so ready for you” Lena whimpered. ”Okay take your hand away now.” Kara instructed and Lena complied right away and placed her sticky hand back onto the mattress to support herself as she breathed there, still on all fours. Facing away from Kara. 

 

When Lena felt the mattress tilt as Kara joined her, she felt a rush of relief flood into her. Kara came to kneel behind Lena. Lena arched her back in anticipation that was killing her and making her shiver. Kara’s hand started to immediately run up her thighs and over her butt. Kara spent a few moments sliding her hands up and down.

 

”Wow, you’re such a needy slut. Look at you.. On all fours, dripping wet and begging for my cock.”

Lena moaned and panted. She felt like she might just come right then, if Kara kept taking that way. ”What are you?” Kara asked in a stone cold voice. 

 

”I’m your slut, Daddy! I’m your whore! please Daddy, please I need you.” Lena couldn’t help the whimpering nonsense that came out of her mouth as she felt her pussy clenching and aching for Kara. She sobbed out her breaths, her arousal mixed with sharp shame and she felt a stinging in her eyes, as tears rose up to pool in her eyelids.

 

Kara came closer then, almost pressing the front of her hips into Lena’s backside. Kara stroked along Lena’sback with her warm hands in a comforting way. She leaned down and kissed Lena in between her shoulder blades. ”You’re a good girl.” Kara whispered into her skin. Lena felt a rush of warmth shiver through her at the affectionate praise. She breathed easier now as a few tears fell freely down her face.

 

”Color?” Kara asked. Her hands had retuned to stroke up and down the back of Lena’s thighs. ”Green” Lena breathed out, feeling like she was so inexplicably, deeply safe.

 

Kara swatted Lena’s butt sharply and her breath hitched.

”Still?” Kara made sure. ”yes yes, green, green!” Lena huffed. A surge of wetness pooling into her already ruined panties.

 

Kara slapped her again, lower this time, just at the juncture of Lena’s upper thigh. She gently rubbed the spot with her palm as Lena moaned wantonly. Kara opened the straps that held Lena's stockings up and snapped the garter belt open. She tossed it aside.

”You’re being really good, baby girl.. I’m gonna give you a few more..” Kara said in a deep breathy tone.

 

Kara hooked her finger’s into the thin slips of Lena’s thong and pulled it down her thighs.

A string of wetness clung to the fabric as Kara dropped it down to Lena’s knees. The sight made Kara bite her lower lip in admiration but Lena didn’t see that of course. instead of letting Lena know how turned on she was, Kara just tutted: ”Wow you’re dripping wet. You’re such a dirty girl.” She stroked a sudden finger up through Lena’s slit and it made Lena yelp and buck her hips. ”Look at this mess.. What am I going to do with you..” Kara teased and tutted her tongue again.

 

Kara put her hand between Lena’s shoulder blades. ”Arch your back baby, lean down all the way.” she instructed and pressed lightly on Lena’s upper back. Lena bent down, her chest coming to press onto the mattress as she placed her elbows down and stretched her hips up, arching her back steeply.

 

”Good girl.” Kara said and swatted her ass lightly to emphasize the sentiment. She cupped Lena’s cunt from behind and rubbed her hand lightly, spreading Lena’s excessive wetness onto her palm. Her other hand was firmly on Lena’s lower back. ”Oh wow, you really need it don’t you?” Kara said and then she sharply slapped Lena’s pussy.

 

Lena bucked and moaned. ”Yes Daddy! I need it” She cried deliriously.

 

”Fuck... Baby, you’re so good!” Kara husked and delivered another smack onto Lena’s buttock. She didn’t give Lena much time to moan as she brought her hand down again to the same spot. She kept up a steady slow rhythm and slapped her hard three more times, the skin on the spot turning rosy red and hot. On the final swat Kara sighed and rubbed her hand soothingly on the angry red spot she’d left on her skin.

 

”That’s it baby, that’s good. Are you my good slut, baby girl? You think you could take my cock now?” She kissed the sore spot on Lena’s ass for good measure. ”Yes Daddy please, please, I want it!” Lena moaned and trembled. She was completely loosing herself.

 

Kara stroked all along Lena’s backside and let herself succumb to trailing some comforting kisses along the length of her back. She suddenly crabbed Lena around the waist and pulled her up. Lena’s back came to press tightly against Kara’s front as they stood on their knees on the mattress. Kara supported Lena's weight and stroked her hands along her ribs. She quickly unclasped Lenas bra and threw it to the side. Then Kara took Lena’s breasts into her hands and ran her palms along them hungrily while kissing her neck. She knew she was breaking character a little bit, but she was overcome by a surge of affection and need for her girlfriend.

 

Kara calmed down quickly. She wasn’t going to let Lena down now, half way through their scene. She steadied herself. ”Are you still with me Lena, what’s your color? Kara murmured gently to her. ”Yes, I’m with you love, it’s green.” Lena said and she smiled and leaned her head back against Kara’s shoulder as Kara squeezed her nipples and palmed her breasts firmly one more time before speaking up in a more commanding tone again.

 

”I’m going to get the strap on. You better be on all fours when I get back.”

Kara dashed into the walk-in closet to get the toy from it’s box. She grabbed a bottle of lube as well and made her way back to the bed. Kara threw the stuff from her hands onto the bed and started to remove her khakis.

 

Lena couldn’t help put tilt her head a little bit to look behind her to see what Kara had brought. She felt a rush of heat in her core, when she saw that Kara had made good on her promise and taken the big dildo. It was black and looked mean. They usually only used it in these kinds of situations.

 

”Oh I saw that baby! You’re gonna be in trouble.” Kara chuckled as she threw her trousers and underwear away to the side and started to unbutton her shirt. Lena just shuddered and let her head drop for a while as she squirmed in her position. Kara left her shirt on with the buttons open, exposing her very nonthreatening light pink bra. She hadn’t known that Lena wanted her to be mean tonight, so she hadn’t really thought about wearing anything more severe when she got dressed for work this morning.

 

Kara stepped up to the foot of the bed and took the harness. Lena was patiently waiting and still facing away from her. Kara halted for a second to admire Lena. She looked at her glistening center and saw that some of her wetness had actually spread down to the upper half of her inner thighs.

 

Kara was holding the mean toy in her hand about to put it on, but she had to bring her other hand down onto herself first. She touched herself and stared at Lena. Her breath stuttered a little bit and she cursed herself for the moment of weakness. She just decided to go with it and slid her fingers along her wet folds and rubbed her clit. It made a sinful wet sound and Kara heard Lena gasp. ”What are you doing Daddy?” She asked weakly.

 

”Shh baby.. Don’t worry, you’ll get it. You just look so fucking good, waiting for me there dripping down all over your thighs.” Kara breathed out as she touched herself.

 

Eventually she had to take her fingers away from her own heat so she wouldn’t get too lost in her own pleasure. She slipped the harness on and tightened the straps quickly. She dipped onto the bed and quickly wiped her fingers on Lena’s thigh. She saw a shiver go through her again. She placed herself behind Lena and put her hand on her lower back and stroked warmly.

 

Kara thought she had teased Lena quite enough already so she took the bottle of lube and pumped a generous amount of it onto her hand and started to rub it onto the pitch black shaft protruding from her hips. She took the toy and rubbed the tip along Lena’s messy folds. Lena just gasped and moaned.

 

”You want it, don’t you?” Kara said in a menacing voice. ”Yes Daddy, I want it so bad!” She cried out and sobbed, her hips trembling against the obtrusive tip of the toy. ”Okay baby.” Kara took pity on her and slid her left hand up towards Lenas hair. She gathered her hair and twisted it around her wrist and squeezed it into her hand in a tight hold, pulling Lena’s head back. The move made Lena’s body arch beautifully. Then she slowly entered her. She went in half way and pulled back. Lena was panting and squirming. Incoherent mumbling of affirmation coming from her lips.

 

Kara pushed in a little bit deeper. She started up a careful pace and pushed the toy in a little further each time. Lena just rolled her hips and moaned like she was possessed. ”Can you take it baby girl?” Kara asked. ”Yes! Y-yes Daddy just please fuck me!” Lena moaned. Kara pulled back and slid in all the way, bottoming out.

 

”That’s it baby, that’s good..” she praised and let go of Lena’s hair, her head falling back down to slump slightly as she rolled her hips around the toy that filled her as she whimpered ”That feels so good Daddy. I love it, it’s so big!”

 

Kara slid her hand away from Lena’s hair onto her upper back. She pumped her hips and pushed down with her hand ”bend down baby.” Lena complied right away and she buried her face in the mattress. It muffled her sobs as she let Kara take her deeply.

 

Kara was pumping her hips mercilessly now. She was mesmerized as she stared at the whole length of the black shaft disappearing into Lena’s pussy. She angled herself so that she came to hover quite above Lena’s hips and thrusted down, making the angle easier to slide in deeper. She heard Lena’s muffled moan of appreciation at the new angle and started to snap her hips hard onto Lena’s backside.

 

Kara grabbed the side of Lena’s hips and spread her. She gave a sharp swat onto Lena’s butt cheek as she thrusted deep and left it in for a moment before pulling out and snapping back in again. Kara smoothed her hand along Lena’s butt and admired the way she rolled her hips up to meet Kara’s thrusts, even in this angle. She slid her fingers gently between Lena’s butt cheeks and reveled in the instant reaction. Lena whined and bucked her hips.

 

Kara slid her index finger along Lena’s tight spot. She heard a shameless moan muffled into the mattress. ”You like that baby girl?” Kara husked. She slowed her hips down, into a languid jog. Kara bent down a bit and swirled her tongue in her mouth. She gathered her saliva and spat, letting the spit drip directly onto Lena’s asshole. She placed her fingers back onto it and rubbed the spit all over, all the while thrusting the toy into her cunt slowly with a steady pace.

 

”Oh God! What the fuck! Daddy, fuck.. that’s so good Daddy!” Lena’s incoherent yelping made Kara smile and she kept rubbing Lena’s butt and pumped her hips a little faster.

 

”Wow you’ve got a dirty mouth princess!” Kara chuckled and gave a harsh snap with her hips. Lena’s hips started to tremble and Kara knew she was getting close. ”Please can I come Daddy, please!” Lena asked helplessly.

 

”No you can’t. Not yet. You’re such a dirty little slut, I’m gonna have to treat you like one before you can come all over my cock baby!” Kara emphasized her words by ruthlessly slapping her hips against Lena’s backside and then pulling out of her completely. Lena almost collapsed and sobbed at the sudden emptiness. Kara scooted back and gave Lena’s ass a quick slap as she got up from the bed. She grabbed the bottle of lube and walked toward’s the wall opposite the bed. She placed the lube on top of the dressed next to her.

 

Kara leaned back against the wall. The black dildo jutted from her hips, covered in Lena’s arousal. ”Get on your knees, on the floor and come here!” Kara commanded harshly. Lena whimpered and did what she was told. Her body felt heavy and loose from being fucked and spanked so well, but she managed to place herself on the hardwood floor on her hands and knees. She could feel Kara’s spit sliding between her butt cheeks as she moved. She felt a sharp bang of shame that only aroused her more as she crawled on her knees towards Kara.

 

When she reached Kara, she looked up at her, waiting for her words. ”Clean this up!” Kara snapped and nodded her head toward the offensively large dildo. Lena scooted closer and without hesitating she started to run her tongue along the black shaft, cleaning her own arousal off of it. ”That’s it. Clean it all up dirty girl!” Kara said harshly while she leaned back on the wall, her arms crossed on her chest. Lena lapped up all of her juices from the shaft.

 

When she had run her tongue all around the toy and cleaned her mess off of it, she looked up. Lena felt slightly breathless as she kept her eyes on Kara and swallowed. ”Are you done?” Kara said with disdain. ”Yes Daddy.” Lena said with a small voice. Her knees were sore and she felt the shame and the ache in between her legs. Tears welled up in her eyes again as she waited for Kara to approve of her.

 

”Good girl.” Kara said and took Lena’s arms gently, pulling her up. ”You’re such a good girl.” She husked, her lips gently nudging the side of Lena’s head. She grabbed the back of Lena’s thighs and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist as Kara supported her weight effortlessly with her hands on Lena’s butt. Kara spun them around and pressed Lena against the Wall. Lena held onto Kara’s broad shoulders.

 

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes. ”What’s your color sweetheart?” She said with a gentle voice and kissed the tears on Lena’s cheek. Lena kissed Kara deeply on the lips, then she placed her forehead on Kara’s, steadying her breathing. ”Green.” She said with a relieved sigh. ”Good.” Kara said and gave Lena another quick kiss, before resuming her dominant role.

 

Kara supported Lena’s weight on her left arm as she reached over to the bottle of lube on the dressed and pumped some onto her hand. The toy was jutting up, lodged between them and Lena was shamelessly rolling her center against it and breathing heavily.

 

Kara felt really affected by everything at this point too, so she just pulled her hips back slightly to get better access to quickly lube the toy up again and then she swiftly aligned it against Lena’s entrance. Kara was too turned on to tease Lena anymore so she just blunged in all the way and started to roll her hips into her quite passionately. Lena took it all in right away, easily this time as she whimpered and moaned and threw her head back against the wall.

 

Kara kept fucking her with deep hard thrusts. She took her lubed up hand and slid it between Lena’s butt again while supporting Lena’s weigh with her left arm, pinning her against wall with the pumping of her hips. Kara teased her ass with her slippery fingers and applied some pressure. Lena squeaked and her breath stuttered. ”Please Daddy, please go inside, I want it!” Kara started to pant from the arousal she felt for having Lena this way. She pushed her index finger in, past Lena’s tight muscle.

 

”Fuck! Fuck! Yes, oh God, fuck me Daddy!” Lena whimpered with a shaky voice as her core trembled and bucked against Kara’s hips. Kara thrusted into Lena faster with her hips and started to pump her finger into her ass slowly. She pulled her finger out, then slowly eased two fingers back inside and thrusted slowly, while her hips slammed the dildo into her cunt quite harshly.

 

Lena’s legs were squeezing tightly around Kara’s waist and her abdomen started to flex. She was trembling all over and she screwed her eyes shut and breathed out in repetitive moans.

 

”You can come baby girl.” Kara panted. Lena let out a chocked scream as her body went rigid in a violent shock. Kara kept pumping into both holes as Lena shook and sobbed. She sounded like she was having trouble handling the waves that crashed into her. Her eyes were shut tightly as her head banged onto the wall, while Kara thrusted into her from both sides.

 

”God! Fuck!” Lena shouted as harsh convulsions rocked through her. Kara felt liquid dripping down onto her thighs. She buried the dildo in deeply before pulling it out completely to let Lena’s surge of liquid flow. It gushed all over the front of Karas hips as Lena trembled and tried to breathe. Kara still pumped her fingers into Lena’s ass with deep short thrusts. Lena opened her eyes and looked at Kara. She was still shaking, the hardest of the waves now calming down, and the shocks coming over her in longer intervals.

 

”You’re so good Lena. You’re so beautiful, I love you.” Kara said, her role now abandoned. She kissed Lena’s forehead and all over her face. Lena squeezed her arms around Kara’s neck and pressed herself tightly against her and let her breathing calm down. Kara withdrew her fingers and carried Lena onto the bed. She laid her down gently on the middle and covered her with the sheet. Kara quickly unbuckled the straps on her hips and dropped the thing onto the floor to be cleaned later.

 

”Give me a second, I’ll be right back, Kara assured Lena.” Kara used her super speed as she dashed into the bathroom. She washed her hands with soap and grabbed a towel, running it under the tab with warm water. She was back in the bedroom in two seconds thanks to her super speed so Lena barely noticed that she had gone. Kara placed the towel onto the bed next to Lena and came to rest behind her to hold her tight.

 

Kara took her girlfriend into her arms. She moved the sheets away from over Lena’s body and pressed her palm firmly against Lena’s sternum. Lena was quite out of it, her body completely limp and her eyes hooded. She was breathing deeply.

”I’m here love.” Kara said quietly and kissed in between Lena’s shoulders and gently nuzzled her face into her neck. ”How do you feel?” Kara asked her.

 

”Great.” Lena chuckled tiredly and smiled with her eyes closed. ”You were perfect.” She murmured, still keeping her eyes closed in her bliss. Kara smiled and nuzzled closer. ”Can I clean you a little bit?” Kara asked and Lena nodded and tiredly turned so she was lying more on her back. Kara took the wet towel and started to gently wipe down Lena’s legs. After she had wiped Lena down she disregarded the towel, she went to massage her warm hands along the tired muscles in Lena’s thighs.

 

When Kara was done taking care of Lena’s legs, she came to rest herself next to her and pulled her into her arms tightly. She settled behind Lena and stroked her hand lightly along Lena’s temple and kissed her shoulders every now and then. Lena just hummed in a blissed out voice and let Kara take care of her. ”I love you Lena.” Kara whispered.

Lena opened her eyes slowly and turned around in Kara’s embrace. They faced each-other now and tangled their legs and draped their arms around each-other. ”I love you too.” Lena said and looked Kara in the eyes. Then she closed her eyes again and breathed calmly, nuzzling down into Kara’s neck.

 

After a while of just listening to each-other breathe, Lena quirked her eye open and looked up at Kara who had been lovingly watching her girlfriend in her arms.

 

”Was there some pizza, that you brought?” Lena asked with a foggy voice. Kara’s face lit up into a ridiculous grin and she almost shouted. ”Yes! I can get it! I’ll bring it up here, we can eat pizza in bed! I’m pretty sure the sheets are going into the wash anyway.” She babbled like an excited puppy. Lena chuckled at the happiness that pizza caused in her girlfriend. ”That would be so great right now love.” She said. Kara jumped up from the bed and headed downstairs.

 

”I’ll reheat it with my lasers, okay babe!” She blared while jumping down the stairs on her mission to finally get the pizza.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is cool but have you ever witnessed Lena Luthor annihilate irrelevant businessmen, with sass?


End file.
